


神圣的盟约

by etoilechat



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Orgasm Control, Peeping
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 婚礼需要一个证婚人。还是cz的约稿，她想看狼吻的后续，这是两个后续之一。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	神圣的盟约

以下的记载来自探险家行会的档案记录，里面详尽描述了亚甸以北的雪山地貌、区域内的特产及魔物的分布。但自大一统的时代来临后，更加详细，更具利用价值的报告也已经在尼弗伽德大帝的命令之下，由专业的勘探队伍写就。它失去了大部分的存在意义，但出于某些原因，它一直被保留在档案馆中，禁止旁人察觉，但保存情况完好。

距离统一的年代已有数百年，当年封禁的文档业已解禁，我们得以研究这些纪录，复原世界历史上最不可思议的世纪，复原尼弗伽德自内乱后迅速崛起、吞并其他帝国，进而发展成一个与魔法种族并存的伟大国度的过程。

可以肯定的是，尼弗伽德大帝，恩希尔·恩瑞斯的崛起，与民间流传的白狼神祇传说密不可分，甚至因解码的逐步深入而浮现了出人意料的发展。

在这一篇勘探报告的后记中，作者刻画了一个不可思议的跨种族桃色轶闻，发生在一位白发的狼神与一位人族的黑发青年之间。作者出于什么心态，我们不得而知，但有相当一部分的学者认为，这是恩希尔大帝与他亲密无间的同性爱人的早年记事，亦暗示了大帝重掌大权的缘由。

在蓝山的第二十三日，到处都是灼目的白色。如果这持续数日的情况再不改善，我就会因雪盲症死在山上。即便在选择了冒险家的职业时，我就已经考虑到了会有今天的情形，但对于未能在冒险史上留下属于自己的一笔，仍感到不甘。

指南针告诉我，此时已是下午，我顶着小雪往东北方向前进。我的眼睛告诉我那里有一间结构精巧的小木屋，但愿这不是绝境中的幻觉。

谢天谢地，不是。

我的手正要敲响小屋的木门，门却自动打开了，把我吓了一跳。在玄关处接待我的是一名高大的白发男子，五官英俊，体格健壮，鲜红的伤疤贯穿了他的左眼，而金黄的竖瞳使他显得非人。显然，房屋的主人属于魔法种族的一员。

表达出讶异是一种失礼，但在男主人全方面的威压之下，很难不萌生退缩之意。更何况接下来，他语气生硬地对我进行了盘问。

他询问我来意，询问我是如何发现这所木屋，询问我是否有什么险恶的意图。我如实回答，并结结巴巴地表达了希望他收留我一夜，或为我提供一些物资上的援助。我提到金钱上的报酬时，毫无疑问，他的嘴角流露出了一丝轻蔑的笑。

他再盘查了几回，连我的行程和线路图都摸得清清楚楚，还让我出示了一些我书写的勘探记录，这才半信半疑地点一点头。

里面传来一位男性的声音，有南方的口音，用词典雅而古老。

“你从何处来？”

尼弗伽德。我回答，并心悦诚服于话音当中的美妙韵律。我将自己得罪了一位公爵，流亡到北方的故事粗略地讲了一遍。

短暂的沉默后，那名男子发话了，他说道，“让他进来吧，杰洛特。一位落难的同乡，我不能不款待。而有一些事情，我也是时候知道了。”

即便那只持续了一小会儿，杰洛特脸上的懊恼和不悦也显得很清晰。在未平定的心绪中，我选择了沉默，当作一无所知地进入了这间房舍。

晚餐是丰盛的，在雪山上是，在中小型的城镇中也是。这令我感到惊奇，部分食材的精巧和罕见甚至超出了一位乡绅的想象。

一阵狼吞虎咽后，我有了观察这两位男主人的余裕，只是碍于礼节，观察得并不怎么详细。

杰洛特给我的印象没有变更，甚至因为近距离接触而更觉凶悍，那双金眸中时常闪过野兽般直率的神色。而另一位男主人，黑发，体量匀称，即便在健壮的程度上远不及杰洛特，但也显得精壮、擅于武艺。他显然有贵族的血，可能显赫程度还超出了我的想象，他面容上的部分特征是眼熟的，但也使我隐隐畏惧。

他不愿意透露自己的姓氏，而只愿意我称呼他为多尼。他的视线在我空着的碗碟上停留了一小会儿，随即，他要求杰洛特为我再加一点主食（“不能亏待客人！”），杰洛特听从了，离开了客厅。

我感到受宠若惊，但也隐约知道了接下来的谈话会有杰洛特不悦的成分。我恭谦地表达感谢，对方才不雅的食相致歉，并表明自己必定知无不言。

他沉吟了片刻，要求我阐述尼弗伽德帝国这七年来的变动，或值得注意的政治事件。

被熨贴招待的暖意消退了，我满腔愤懑地对他讲述起了尼弗伽德的状况，从政变到恩瑞斯家族成员的惨死，再到国内目前暴虐无道的统治，某些省份甚至已经出现了割地而治的乱象。

愈听，他的眉头就拧得愈紧。他要求我重复，数遍，在接续的讲述中，我的用词更加详尽，更加容易理解，情绪也更加低落。

在我完成讲述后，杰洛特适时回到了客厅，拿回一碗燕麦粥。多尼匆匆离开了，带着明显被败坏的情绪进了里间。我草率地将热粥一饮而尽，在杰洛特的安排下入住了客房。他明确表达了不愿被打扰半分的意思，或威胁，我允诺了，我也需要在房间里整理心绪与本日的纪录。

受到莫名的思绪指引，我将他们也纪录在档案中，因此多花了一些时间。就寝时已是深夜。客房里很宁静，没有呼啸的风声，但有奇怪的声响从床头后面传来。

各种念头在我的脑海中交战，我无法入睡，便去探寻声音的根源。墙板上，紧贴着床头处，有一个小小的、虫蛀的破洞，透着亮光，我好奇地贴近了它，定睛细看。

是洗浴室。布置温馨的小房间里没有过多弥漫的蒸汽，不会遮挡我的视野，可以看出沐浴已经结束了有一段时间。蜡烛都点着，光线是柔和而明亮的，这也便利了我的窥视。

我看到，这所木屋的两位男主人，紧紧挨在一块，在浴缸里赤身裸体。多尼被圈在杰洛特的怀中，以类似盘坐的姿势。即便水未变凉，他们的身周飘散着阵阵白雾，仍能看到交合的部位。

浑浊的精液粘附在多尼结实健壮的腿根，他半闭着眼睛，神情显得松懈，颧骨上只剩下了淡红的晕。可即便在此时，迫人的高贵气质也未曾减退。他的躯干上遍布种种痕迹，鲜红，几乎见血，可以看出他的爱侣情绪之激烈。

杰洛特的手掌在行轻柔的爱抚，臂膀却环在了多尼的腰上。他的金眼在火中闪烁，或许恰如他的思绪。他深深地呼出一口气，掐上了多尼的胸肌下沿，以近乎残忍的力度逼出了一声压抑的喘息。

多尼不堪忍受般扬起了脖颈，重心回落时，还猛地颤了数下。他睁开了眼睛，情欲的迷雾浅浅地布在他的虹膜上。

我并没有偷窥的嗜好，对同性之爱心怀敬意却无意深入了解。我稍稍安抚了自己的心情，打算重新躺到床上，一段这样的对话却吸引了我。

“杰洛特…”

“你可以不管这些闲事的，不是吗。”

杰洛特咬牙切齿，他的腰肌收紧，蛮横地上挺了数下，折腾他处于余韵中的爱侣。

多尼的眉头紧皱了，他的喘息破碎而苦涩。许久，他找回了自己的声音，以更加凶悍的语调回话。

“注意你的用词，杰洛特。你知道我是什么人，你清楚我是什么。时局紧迫时你将年幼的我盗出，如今时势不再，我业已成人，我有要夺回的事物。”

杰洛特把多尼的腰部箍紧了，印出鲜明的勒痕。这次的他却压抑住了，没有用性爱使多尼暂时屈服。大概他也明白，这般秉性的人并不因蛮力和外物而动摇。

“但是你是我的妻子。”

每个字都是低沉的，每个字都带着斩钉截铁的回音。他们暂时沉默了，多尼轻轻抚摸上杰洛特的手臂，若有所思。

杰洛特将这看作了妥协，他继续往下说，“你可以成为我种族的一员，共享我的力量，进入凡人而不能企及的世界。你会被祭奠，被畏惧，被崇拜，而这和你以前的身份，或以后要取回的那一个，没有半点区别。

“我已认定你。在过去的时日里即便有所隐瞒，也逐一向你澄清。我唯一要求的，不过是与你分享我的生活，我的命运。

“但你为何始终不愿转化，不愿成为我的族裔？”

在他们争执的期间，我不由得思考杰洛特所言的族裔具体是什么。他的语气颇为自傲，不把世俗世界当一回事，并且追求尘世以外的另一个世界。这总不免令人想起宗教，想起一些民间口口相传的原始神，同时具有人身、兽形，或居中的结合态。

“我也在要求你，白狼，杰洛特。我要求你分享我的生活，我的命运。而我的命运告诉我，我一定要回到南方，拨乱反正。我要求你助我一臂之力，而不是无用地将你的力量分薄到我身上。”

杰洛特扶着多尼的膝弯，一脸烦闷和无奈，轻描淡写地将他带出了水面，向我的窥视孔所在的地方靠近。我赶紧拉开了距离，略微等待了一会儿，才小心翼翼地重新凑回去。

他们应该正在一面梳妆镜前，在我视野的左侧方，身体还保持着相连的姿态。尺寸惊人的巨物隐没在多尼湿润的腿根深处，已经再度勃起，随时蓄势待发。

杰洛特把多尼的大腿压得很牢，紧紧贴着腰腹，想来非常清楚多尼的柔韧度。他凝视着镜中的影像，好一会儿，把头颅埋进了多尼的颈窝，开始缓慢温和的抽插。

他们大概已经有过一轮性事，杰洛特挺进的动作毫无阻滞，不时能听到粘稠的水音。多尼的上半张脸全红了，威势迫人的神色在情欲中熔化。

“…你会死。”

杰洛特在多尼的耳畔低语，如果不是我会读唇语，且看得目不转睛，恐怕会漏掉这短暂的话句。

“你在半路上就会死，在登上那个位置前就会殒命，会因各种卑劣的暗算，意外的巧合，死无葬身之地。我将你从南方带回，与你相伴多年，可不是为了这样的终局。”

沉重得如同闷雷的话语在洗浴室里震响，杰洛特闭上了眼睛，埋藏情绪的流露，他撕咬多尼的脖颈，冲撞的动作一下比一下凶猛，结实的肉体在碰撞间厮磨、发出秽乱的声音。

渐渐压抑不住的呻吟声从多尼的口中脱逃，他艰难地仰着头吞咽，青涩的喉结颤抖着上下弹动，眼睑间只还留着一条细细的缝，齐整的黑发散出几缕，被汗水浸湿了黏在脸上，自有一种纤细的脆弱感。这时我才留意到，即便他已经有了一副结实如战士的体格，他实际的年龄却没有多大。

一声尖叫似的细声呻吟掩没在他的手掌间，他双掌交叠着贴在唇上，忍无可忍地捂紧了。与之相对的，却是杰洛特更加狂暴的操干。多尼的身体在那根阳具上颠簸，他抬起的手不一会儿就因脱力而垂下。

因被掰开、固定，他两腿之间的光景便变得一览无余。湿漉的股间片刻不停地吞吐着阳根，隐约还能看到艳红肠肉的蠕动，他的阴茎也已经勃起，龟头的部分吐露出些许透明的粘液。即便隔着相当一段距离，也能够听到这个濒死一般的低喘，态度不改强硬的话语却紧紧挨着他的喘息。

“我明白，但…我有我的命运，我只能去拥抱。”

杰洛特的脸遮在阴影中，在多尼的黑发之间，因此看不清神色。他的动作倏忽停了，他单手架住了多尼的膝弯，空出一只手来，朝我所在的方向探来。

我的心跳如擂鼓，我不知道如果他们发现我窥见了他们的秘事，会有什么下场。我的性命将取决于他们的仁慈，或许我会宁愿自己从未踏足这所木屋。一只长着尖爪的手，或是因情绪激昂而显现出了兽类的特征。生死攸关时，我多年以来的观察本性却还忠实地发挥着作用——不可收缩的中等长度硬质爪，多见于犬科。联系到多尼方才对他的称呼（白狼），杰洛特的身份一时昭然若揭。多年以来，无数人试图求证，试图在雪原中寻找狼神的踪迹。这是一副牵动人心的图景，今天却因一个小小的偶然，在我的面前展露出冰山一角。

他们并没有发现我。

杰洛特只将手伸过来，取了一支纤细的金属棒，末端类针，顶端弯成一个小小的圆形。他重重地一挺身，使多尼失神，再趁这段时间将那段尖长的金属送进多尼的尿道中，动作快而细致。多尼反应过来时，只来得及闷声哭喘。

杰洛特把多尼的身体摆正，将双臂间多尼的膝弯再架高一些。多尼的重心于是完全落到了他们交合的地方，只能以那处作支撑，全然倚靠在杰洛特的身上。

狂乱而近乎非人的节奏一下令多尼断断续续地喘息之间，声音里有痛苦的欢愉。每一下干弄都撑起了他的身体，令他轻微痉挛着扭动，即便忍耐力再好，恐怕也已经临近高潮。

杰洛特的手掌轻轻垂到了他的腿间，残忍地攥紧了被堵死的性具上下撸动，把那憋得涨红的颜色逼得更加深沉，也轻轻抚弄过上面搏动的血管脉络。

杰洛特的神色仍因藏在阴影中而显得模糊，但已能辨认出柔情和恳求的丝毫踪迹，他在等待多尼开口，一个字眼，或一个音节。他的神态和他凶悍的动作，显现出了一种奇异的反差。

多尼的胸膛激烈起伏着，远远看去已像是在饮泣，而泣音渐渐转为微弱的挣扎。他的大腿根绷紧了，穴口处的收缩渐渐频繁，最后已像是要绞断进出不停的阳具一般。

可即便他手脚抽搐着高潮了，阵阵痉挛撼动了他的下腹，撼动了杰洛特深埋在他体内的阴茎，白色的浆液大股大股地自肉与肉之间的些许缝隙涌出，他也没再说半个字。反倒是两眼紧闭，在狂乱的高潮中昏厥了过去。

杰洛特缓了好一阵。

他将那根小小的金属棒抽出，动作轻柔，随即更轻柔地将多尼搂在怀中。他的神色已经转成了无奈的明晰，更深厚的柔情在他的眼睛里熠熠生辉。

“从今以后，你的生命就是我的生命，你的血债就是我的血债。恩希尔·恩瑞斯，我屈服于你的命运，我服从于你。”

我的生命中，没有听过这样庄严的话音，或许日后也不会再听到。那一对爱侣已在紧紧的相拥中，步入了黑暗。

如果我听到的这个姓名就是那个姓名，如果恩瑞斯就是那一个恩瑞斯。我有预感，这不会是我最后一次听到他们的名字，或许在日后，会有更多人带着崇敬吟咏。

今夜的雪山是静谧的，更加庞大的，将你我、将历史与未来相连的事物，却已经在我的面前现身。

我彻夜无眠。


End file.
